


First time.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set at the end of episode 13 season 2 (The quest).





	First time.

Xena and Gabrielle are getting ready for bed.

 

“Gabrielle.”

 

Gabrielle puts her bed roll down sitting next to Xena.

 

“What is it?”

“I just…I wanted to explain about…uh.”

“The kiss.”

“Yea, I just…got caught up in the moment, I’m sorry.”

 

Gabrielle takes Xena’s hand.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I don’t.”

 

Xena’s eyes close as she feels Gabrielle’s lips on hers. Xena’s lips part and Gabrielle squeezes Xena’s hand.

 

Gabrielle pulls away smiling.

 

“We should probably get some rest.”

 

Gabrielle gets up.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

Gabrielle holds out a hand.

Xena takes it getting up.


End file.
